Single crystal ingots, such as silicon ingots, are grown and processed into semiconductor wafers. During processing, one or more tests or inspections may be performed to determine if one or more air pockets (e.g., voids) exist within the ingot, before and/or after slicing into wafers. Detection of the air pocket early in the processing is desired to avoid further processing of portions of the ingot having the air pocket, because the air pocket may affect the structural integrity of the ingot and/or usefulness of the ingot in one or more products. Detection of air pockets prior to shipment of product wafers may be required to prevent failure of the wafer at some future processing, such as during manufacturing of a semiconductor and/or photovoltaic device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.